Their New Moon
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: Jasper and Alice POV of New Moon. From Jasper's brooding to Alice's meddling, all thier thoughts and actions explained..ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Jasper:

I watched Alice dance past me, her hands clenched around the shirt she was going to wear to school today. I lay on the bed, my cheek against my palm as I watched my pixie examine herself in the mirror.

It was the usual routine for the past four years and countless others as we attended human school. Alice would start getting ready at four o clock, trying on a million things and asking my opinion. Which was always the same, I told her she looked beautiful and she would laugh. Then we would pack in Emmett's Jeep or Rosalie's Convertible or Edward's Volvo and drive off to our farce as humans at Forks high.

But this year it would be different. Rosalie, Emmett and I were supposed to have graduated and to be attending college in differ rent places around the world. Edward, Alice and Edward's new love Bella were to be seniors. Now I would have to occupy my time for hours until Alice was done with school.

She shook her head as she whipped a jacket over her shoulders, smiling at her reflection.

She flitted to me, her hands sliding down my chest as she sat in between my legs. Her bouncy short hair brushed across her neck as she looked down at me. "What are you going to do today"? She sang as I shrugged under her small hands.

"Help Carlisle organize his study, clean with Esme, read, I'm not sure". I muttered as she smiled brightly.

"Ohh.. Fun". She teased shaking her head. Her hand glided through my hair lightly. "Wish I could join you". She whispered as her eyes flashed up and down my face, resting finally on my eyes.

"You'll have fun at school my little actress". I whispered wrapping my arms around her waist as she giggled. I held her firmly in place as she glanced back at the clock on the wall.

"I better get going." She frowned as she looked back at me. "I've got to give Bella her present". She smiled deviously.

We all knew Bella hated attention, especially over something like her birthday. She told Alice numerous times how she didn't want a party, presents or any mention of her age. Alice of course ignored it and planned for an extravagant party tonight. "Maybe you should wait till she gets here". I said leaning my head to the side, looking into her deep thoughtful eyes. "You know she hates it when you make things a big deal".

"So"? Alice said brightly, her grin widening. "You only turn eighteen once, she should remember it". She glanced back at the clock, her expression becoming sullen. "I've got to get going Jaz". She whispered looking back at me slowly.

I smirked, my hands locking behind her back, keeping her held to me. Her body was so small; she was like a little doll in my hands. With all her vampire strength she couldn't break my grasp. The only thing she had on me was her speed, and I would not loosen my grip on her so that she could run from me. I laughed as she shook her head.

She giggled lightly, her head bowing down toward me, her lips pursed, pressing against mine as I sighed.

I kissed her lips lightly, as my hands loosened, falling from the waist to the bed. "Very well". I muttered as she glided to her feet.

As she stood over the bed staring down at me, she shook her head. "Only six more hours". She said with a weak smile as I shrugged.

"Might as well be a hundred years". I said as she smiled brightly, kissing me again.

"Oh one thing love". She whispered as she floated to the door. "If Esme asks you to help her with the party will you"?

"Sure". I muttered leaning back on the bed as she danced out the door and down the stairs.

I listened to her light footsteps echoing through the Garage and the roar of the engine as she started the car.

An hour passed as I lay still on the bed staring at the ceiling. The sounds of my family members moving around down stairs began to reach me and made the silence of my bedroom maddening. I jumped to my feet, floating toward the door.

"Esme". I called to our motherly figure as she walked silently across the floor toward the stairs.

"Yes Jasper"? She said pleasantly, her smile warm.

"Do you need anything of me? Anything I can do in preparation of tonight"?

Her smile only grew, and I could feel a rush of pride and love flow from her. "Yes dear. If you would like to help me that would be wonderful".

I nodded obediently falling into step as we glided down the stairs. Esme was so much a mother to me despite the fact she was just a few years older. She was more so a mother than my own, as my mother was a strict Southern woman beating morals and values into me from a young age. Esme was different; she didn't ask me to do things I was uncomfortable with or pressure me with input in conversation. She looked at me as a middle child, a favorite only second to Edward whom was the one she considered her youngest child. Despite the fact he was made before her.

We walked into the kitchen, Esme quickly whipping metal bowls from the cabinets and placing them on the counter.

"Do you suppose Bella would want a cake"? She said lightly as I shrugged.

If it were me I would have preferred a jungle cat, for obvious reasons as to my diet. And If I were in my former life, I would have liked a trim young female pulsing with hot sweet blood. My throat burned as I tried to push the thought from my mind. Thinking of such things still made the venom pool in my mouth and my muscles tense all over. I knew I definitely needed to go hunting before Bella arrived.

"I guess". I muttered as she nodded thumbing through one of her many cook books.

As we began testing out different recipes, I felt myself growing more excited. It had been a long time since any of us celebrated a birthday. The last one was Emmett which Alice and I were not even present for, and my own was back before I joined the Confederacy.

Esme then sent me off to decorate the driveway outside. Alice had specifically requested Japanese lanterns and bright pink flowers to make the occasion as girlie and bright as possible. As I strung the lanterns up the driveway, I let out a sigh. If Emmett were here he'd be laughing at me for doing such feminine tasks and challenge me to a fight as to 'reawaken my masculinity'. I laughed as the thought of Emmett and I dueling in the trees passed through my mind. He sure was far better company right now considering Edward, my only other young companion, was attached to Bella twenty four seven.

Hours passed quickly as I kept myself occupied doing different odd jobs around the house. Carlisle and I opened the large box of imported pink flowers, setting them up around the house just as Alice had ordered. Then I went about setting up thousands of candles and such so that they matched the image Alice had seen in her vision. Looking wearily around the living room, I felt myself let out a groan. It looked as if a pink fluffy cartoon character had thrown up; spewing its pink insides across every inch in the room, but this is what Alice wanted so I went along with it.

"Oooh... Very lovely, it's SOOOO pink". A booming voice echoed from the front door as I smirked. My adoptive brother had just arrived with his blond haired mate and I couldn't be more thrilled unless it was Alice coming into the house.

I spun on my heel, my fist colliding with his wide shoulder as we both laughed.

"Damn Alice went a little over board with the girlie stuff". Emmett said as his eyes danced around the room, an evil grin crawled up his features. "Bella's going to hate it".

I nodded turning to face Rosalie as she stood frowning in the doorway.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked around the room, her lips pursing into a tight line. I suppose everyone making a big deal about anybody but she was utterly repulsive to her. I smiled politely at her, reminding myself that she was indeed a lady and I needed to think of her as such. "Rosalie". I said with a nod as she looked at me, her face brightening a degree.

"Jasper. How are things"? She said, shaking her head, letting her long blond hair flow across her shoulder.

"Things are well. Though I must complain that losing my chess partner saddens me a bit. It isn't as fun playing against a mind reader and a psychic". I said smoothly as her face brightened even more. She was becoming much more cheerful despite my gift that I used to lighten her mood. Rosalie was actually quite tolerable when she chose to be, and playing chess with me brought her a mental challenge that she enjoyed.

"Well I suppose we can play a game or two while we're back." She said as she turned away fluttering to Esme who was in the kitchen decorating Bella's pink cake.

Emmett's fist thudded against my shoulder as he laughed. "Has your body got weak with all this decorating and house cleaning you've been doing in the past months"? He said shaking his head roughly.

I scoffed, my fists clenching at my sides. "Not at all brother, still strong as ever I have to say." I said looking into his eyes. "Watch and learn". I whispered darting out the window and sprinting into the trees as he raced after me.

After hunting for several more hours, and squeezing in the occasional fight, we returned home just around four. As I leaped into the window, I looked knowingly to Alice who was admiring the living room with a smile.

I glided behind her, my arms wrapping tightly around her waist as she looked over her shoulder at me. "Is it to your specifications"? I whispered into her ear, letting my lips brush against her skin.

She grinned widely, her body shifting as she turned to face me. "It is wonderful, Bella will think I did all this." She whispered running her hands over my jaw. "Perhaps you should go into the decorating business." She teased as I frowned.

"Not a chance". I muttered as she leaned up on her toes to kiss me.

As she drew back, her eyes examined my face carefully. "Did you hunt"? She said as her hands snaked through my hair.

"Yes I did". I said setting her carefully on her feet.

"That's good; they're going to be here very soon". She said as her grin grew. Excitement and anticipation flowed out of her as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I think tonight will be a night none of us will forget, especially Bella". She said giggling lightly as she tugged on my hand pulling me up the stairs.

After Alice picked something out for me to wear that was 'suitable of the big night' we hurried downstairs to wait with the others.

I listened as Bella's truck pulled up the driveway and the groan that leaked from her lips. I squeezed Alice's hand as I mentally prepared myself for the overwhelming scent of her blood. I had almost lapsed when we were in Phoenix fighting with James. I think if I wasn't so preoccupied with destroying the tracker, I would have pounced on Bella's crushed, bleeding leg. I shook my head. The memory was not a pleasant one as even Alice almost faltered and attacked Bella. And she was far stronger than I.

I had no more time to think when Bella and Edward passed through the door and we all yelled "Happy Birthday Bella". I saw the distress pass over her features as Edward wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

Esme glided toward Bella, hugging her tightly as the human girl smiled weakly. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her shoulders muttering quickly. "Sorry about this Bella, we couldn't rein Alice in". I smirked looking down at Alice as she grinned up at me.

"You haven't changed at all". Emmett teased as Bella looked at him. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red faced just like always".

"Thanks alot Emmett". Bella said blushing even more. I felt my body tense as I watched the blood rush to her skin; I wished she didn't do that so much.

"I'll have to step out for a second", He said winking to Alice. "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone".

"I'll try". Alice chimed beside me with a smirk. She released my hand and skipped over to Bella graceful as ever. I leaned back watching the exchange silently as the room fell silent. Bella looked at me, as I smiled wearily; my mind was too wrapped up in trying suppressing my thirst for her blood.

"Time to open presents". Alice said clenching Bella's arm firmly and dragging her to the table with all the presents. I saw Bella's expression had changed considerably as she looked over the mound of gifts.

"Alice I know I told you I didn't want anything-" She managed to squeeze out before Alice interrupted.

"But I didn't listen", She said her face smug. "Open it". Alice beamed, snatching the camera from Bella and placing a silver box in her empty hands.

"Um thanks." Bella whispered staring down at the empty box underneath the paper.

I couldn't help to stifle the laugh that followed. Sometimes she was very oblivious to the obvious, the draw back of being human. "It's a stereo for your truck." I explained carefully. "Emmett's installing it now so that you can't return it".

"Thanks Jasper, Rosalie," She said with a grin. "Thanks Emmett". She yelled to the air.

Emmett laughed loudly from outside causing Bella to laugh as well.

"Open mine and Edward's next". Alice said excitedly holding a small flat square in her hands.

I laughed again as she glared at Edward. "You promised".

She was even less excited about receiving gifts from her friends than I was. I felt myself moving toward the scene to better look at Bella's weary expression. Something about it was comical, like an old Three Stooges episode.

"Just in time". Emmett boomed as he slid in behind me.

"I didn't spend a dime". Edward said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Give it to me". Bella said with a sigh as Emmett chuckled.

I watched her take the package in her hands, sliding her finger under the edge of the paper to lift away the tape.

"Shoot". She muttered as a drop of blood pooled from the cut on her skin.

Before I could control myself, I was flying through the air with teeth bared at Bella. I slammed into Edward, hissing and growling like a beast as I tried to push him to the side. I barely felt Emmett's arms wrapping around my chest dragging me backward. My mind was completely black, focusing on nothing but the sweet liquid on Bella's skin. In the distance through the darkness I could hear Carlisle speaking but I couldn't register what he was saying.

My body twisted against Emmett, my teeth snapping at his neck. I knew nothing else until we were outside and the smell of her blood was fading away. I finally regained myself, my hand clenching Emmett's wrist as I looked around.

Emmett released me tentatively, his eyes narrowed as he watched me glide away from him. Rosalie stood a few feet away, her eyes flashing between the two of us, her expression dark.

The memories flooded me at once as I took more steps away from them. Bella's finger bleeding, Edward coming between us, everything after that was dark. I looked to Emmett who was adjusting his shirt, his collar torn slightly.

Had I turned on him? I couldn't remember him even grabbing me, let alone attacking him. I shook my head weakly, my eyes flashing to the ground. With everything I worked at, all the time I spent around humans, it all meant nothing now. My strength had buckled and I attacked someone who had become a permanent staple in our household. Besides that, I attacked my closest two brothers.

"It's alright Jaz". Emmett said slowly, his body angling toward me.

"No it isn't". I hissed, my skin prickling all over.

"It's fine Jasper really". Rosalie said calmly as she folded her arms. "You didn't kill the girl so it's alright. I know it isn't easy, for any of us". She looked to Emmett who nodded slowly.

"It isn't that"! I snapped feeling my anger boiling under my skin. "I turned on you! I turned on Edward! That is unforgivable"! I screamed looking directly at Emmett.

I wanted to disappear into the trees, to escape my mind and my family's kind eyes. I didn't deserve any of their empathy or their forgiveness; I didn't even deserve to be in their presence. I became what I swore I wouldn't, a blood thirsty thrashing beast. I was no better than the new borns I trained with Maria, clawing after helpless victims and turning my fangs on those closest to me. I was worthless. I shook my head roughly, my eyes shutting tightly.

I stepped back again, taking two more steps as Emmett followed, stepping closer to me.

"It is alright. Carlisle is taking care of her, she isn't even mad". He said lightly as I opened my eyes.

"I don't care if she's mad! I would prefer she fears me than forgives me! I am a monster! NOTHING more, this life we live is a farce and I was a fool to even attempt it!"

"You did it for Alice." Rosalie said slowly, her eyes piercing mine.

My insides twisted and burned at the mention of her name. Alice... She would be so disappointed, yet so forgiving. I didn't deserve an angel like her, now more than ever. She was so restrained, so calm, and I a blood thirsty monster. Damn Rosalie for mentioning Alice, my one weakness above anything else.

"I'm aware of that..." I hissed darkly, my eyes locking on her. "She doesn't deserve someone as weak as I". I muttered, twisting my body toward the trees and launching myself through the air before they could say anything further.

My feet thudded across the ground as I ran for miles, disregarding trees, rocks, rivers, and mountains, nothing stood in my way. The wind whipped over my face as it began raining lightly. My eyes widened and narrowed as I heard cautious footsteps echoing behind me.

"Go away Edward". I hissed to the trees as I heard a deep scoff.

"Not a chance". He muttered running just a few feet behind me.

"I mean it." I hissed darkly and more loudly. "I want to be left alone".

"Then you'll have to kill me to do it". He muttered as he ran alongside me.

His hand reached out toward me, about to close around my shoulder as I stopped abruptly. My eyes finally cleared, focusing on just how far we had run. We were right on the border of La Push; I suppose he stopped me just in time before I was attacked by Sam's pack. It wouldn't have mattered to me now, I was so disgusted with myself I would have welcomed death.

"It would have mattered to Alice". He whispered standing perfectly still, reading my thoughts like a book.

Damn them for continuing to mention her. It was far too unfair to keep bringing up my perfect angel. And they knew it that is why they continued to do it.

"She isn't mad, she blames herself". Edward muttered softly.

"It doesn't matter. She would be better off without me, you all would". I whispered to the wet grass.

"Do you really believe that"? Edward said softly folding his arms. "Do you think she would live even a _second_ knowing that you wouldn't be home waiting for her? That she couldn't hold or kiss you ever again? I know her mind far better than you, and I know she would sooner die than live without you."

His words stung me through to my core, burning like alcohol poured on fresh lashings. I closed my eyes imagining Alice's perfect face.

"She would do anything she could to kill herself. And I think you can agree that would be too great of a loss to the world, mortal and immortal alike". He said calmly, his shoulders lowering.

"I know." I said shaking my head. I knew Alice was the same as me, that if her other half were gone she couldn't live. If nothing else I needed to live for her. I would live with the shame and guilt of attacking my family for centuries if only, so that Alice would smile each day. I sighed looking toward the grey sky. "I am sorry Edward".

He shook his head slowly, his eyes on the ground. "It isn't your fault, it is mine. I knew the consequences of allowing myself to love Bella. The danger it posed to both her and our family. I disregarded it for my own selfish reasons, and this is the result. I asked too much of you to suffer through breathing in her scent and being so close to her. I expected too much from the others and took advantage of Carlisle's understanding. It is me who is to blame, no one else".

I sighed, my eyes turning to the trees as Alice flew from them. I saw her face contort with pain as she sprinted toward me, her small body colliding into my chest. I closed my arms tightly around her shoulders, breathing in her sweet scent. I felt complete, and knew I always needed to be with Alice regardless of my own faults. If she would have a wretch like me then I must be doing something right...

Her eyes turned up to me as her hand gently traced my jaw. "Are you alright?" She whispered, her hand lingering against my neck.

I nodded weakly, feeling myself pulling Alice closer to me. It was a selfish thing, to cling to this angel so tightly when I was so terribly evil. To corrupt her so completely for my own needs, unforgivable yet unavoidable.

"Jasper". Edward whispered, breaking me from my thoughts. I glanced up at his pained, tortured expression.

"Edward don't". Alice pleaded her eyes wide. "Don't do this, don't hurt Bella like that".

I gasped as I watched Edward's expression harden, his gaze going blank. I knew instantly what he was thinking just by his demeanor. He was going to abandon Bella, his salvation, his sanity, just to protect us. I wouldn't, couldn't let him do that. This was the first time in his entire existence that he was truly happy and my actions were going to destroy that. "You cannot do that Edward". I whispered as he looked at me silently. "I will punish myself for my weakness, but you cannot punish yourself as well as Bella".

"It is what's best". Edward said softly, hurt and distress flashing across his eyes. I felt his immense pain stabbing at me like a rusted knife. It was more unbearable than the disgust I had for myself.

He shook his head slowly, his hair swaying back and forth. "I cannot protect her from what we are, from what I am. If it wasn't you it would have been me, or Emmett, or Alice. This life is not for her, and it is selfish to drag her into hell with me. She will live fine without me; she can be happy and safe".

"Edward please don't". Alice begged, her arms squeezing my waist. "You know that isn't what you want, don't torture yourself".

"I will leave". I said sternly as Alice's eyes flashed up at me. "It is for the best. Carlisle will understand."

"It won't stop". Edward said coldly. "Even if you leave, even if we all leave, I will still be the one who thirsts for her the most". He said darkly as he clenched his fists. "It took everything in me not to drain her dry in Phoenix; I cannot trust myself not to kill her".

Everyone fell silent as Edward looked away. Finally he spoke, his voice solemn and clear. "We have burdened Forks long enough. It is because of us that the Quilettes have to be what they are. That they're sons have to suffer through life in the pack and people like Charlie have to defend us. We cannot linger here. I will do what I must to make Bella forget we ever existed".

Alice nodded weakly, her head leaning into the space between my Pecs. I leaned my chin on the top of her head, squeezing her impossibly closer to me. "But Bella". I heard her whisper as her hands clenched tightly to the back of my belt.

"She will love again. She will live". Edward said sternly disappearing into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat stoic in my bed, my eyes on the ground and my hands folded together. Alice was packing several suitcases silently, her eyes flickering over the shelves of the closet. I wanted so badly to say something to her, anything to make amends for ruining the life we had here in Forks. Yet there was nothing. Nothing I could think made what happened any less tragic. I destroyed the happiness that Edward has searched decades for, I drove my family into hiding for the safety of a human girl, and worse of all I hurt and disappointed the one who meant to most to me.

Alice turned to me suddenly, her hand dropping the pile of clothes she had onto the floor. She hurried over to me, her hands wrapping tightly around the back of my neck as she stared into my eyes.

"Oh Jasper". She whispered as her eye brows pulled together.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her toward me.

She looked down at me, her expression soft and understanding. "I'm sorry Jaz." She whispered, her hand running carefully over my hairline. I caught her wrist in my hand, pulling her hand away from me.

"Why are you sorry"? I said, a little louder and more irritated than I intended.

She shook her head, her eyes darting to the window. "I just didn't anticipate this happening."

I felt even worse when she talked like that. Of course she didn't anticipate me acting like a complete monster.

"It's just..." She whispered, her eyes turning downward. "I saw Bella becoming one of us. I supposed that Carlisle would be the one to do it, or Edward or even me. I wanted that future because Edward was so happy.." She trailed her fingers over the scars on my knuckles. "But I was being selfish. I didn't think she would affect you so much, and even if she did, I thought I could help you through it".

I looked up at her sternly, my hands closing firmly around the side of her face. "You did Alice. If it weren't for you I would have slain half the town by now". I muttered as she smiled weakly.

"I suppose Edward is right. I saw Jacob coming to help Bella through it after we leave. He is very kind, he will heal her heart".

I looked past Alice to Emmett as he stood in the doorway.

"You guys ready?" He said gruffly as I nodded rising to my feet.

I moved slowly past Alice, kneeling on the floor to collect our luggage. Zipping up Alice's last suitcase, I looked back at Alice whom was leaning against the bedpost. "Ready"? I whispered quietly as she looked at me with a warm smile.

"I am". She said dancing to my side, her hand closing around my forearm.

Emmett, Alice and I walked through the house, now completely dark with the windows all boarded up. We met Rosalie and Esme as they stood at the bottom of the stairs silently. Esme was looking around the house slowly, her eyes finally landing on us. She hurried forward, her arms closing tightly around me as she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh. Jaz, don't blame yourself".

I sighed, my hand tapping lifelessly against her back. "I know Esme."

Carlisle was at the door, his hand closed on the knob tightly. "Let's go. You four ride together". He whispered floating onto the dark porch.

We hurried to the garage, Emmett starting the car as the girls piled inside. I waited as the jeep rolled down the driveway, stopping at the end. I turned to the garage door, pulling it down smoothly and securing it with a deadbolt lock. As I jumped into the seat beside Alice, her arm wrapped tightly around my stomach.

* * *

The drive to the airport was silent and maddening. No one spoke with the exception of Rosalie who was borderline ecstatic. She drummed her fingers on the door, humming and bobbing her head. How she could be so cheerful was beyond me. But that was Rosalie I suppose.

Emmett shrugged at my expression and shook his head. "I am sure things will get better for her". He muttered as I shook my head.

I wasn't at all concerned with Bella's feelings, as cruel as that sounds. I was concerned with the affect this would have on our coven. How would Carlilse feel? And Esme? Especially Edward, I knew he wouldn't recover from this.

My life was similar to his in the decades before I met Alice. Wandering through the dark, confused and angry because you're missing a part of yourself. Unable to connect with anyone or anything in your present world, and wishing for your own demise. My heart clenched tightly and I felt myself wince. Alice's hand closed around my arm comfortingly. I looked down at her silently as she smiled.

"She'll be fine. I still see her joining us later on". She said brightly.

"Isn't that just what you _want_ to see"? Rosalie hissed from the passenger seat. "It isn't going to happen, Bella is going to wither away and die as all mortals do".

"That's a bit harsh babe". Emmett said looking at her softly. "I knew you didn't like the girl but Edward loved her. Can't you accept that she made him happy"? He said reaching out to her.

"No"! She snapped her eyes narrowing. "What did he _think_ was going to happen? She was just going to exist as one of us without having any consequences? She would either have to become of vampire or die, there isn't anyway this would have worked otherwise".

"You don't have to be a bitch about it Rosalie"! Alice snapped, her eyes furious. "Bella was a nice person and Edward loved her. End of story! The fact of the matter is that _just_ because she's human you don't like her"! I clenched Alice's shoulders as she lunched forward in her seat toward Rosalie.

Emmett glanced back at us sympathetically shaking his head.

"Come on guys, look at yourselves. We shouldn't be arguing about this in the first place. You know Carlisle and Esme wouldn't like it as especially not Edward. We all feel our own way about the situation so let's leave it at that". He muttered looking sharply at Rosalie. "No more discussing it." He said darkly as Roslie growled and faced away.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice:

I spent the entire car ride, and the following three days obsessing over visions of Bella. I looked for as much as I could about her finding happiness with someone else. I saw glimpses of Jacob Black, yet they were foggy and he was only around for part of our absence. Then in other visions I saw; Bella was in it, but it looked as if she were talking to herself. She was standing in a garage, or on the side of the road talking to thin air. It was so strange, had she gone mad. I'm sure that would be enough 'I told you so' ammunition against Edward.

I knew Jasper was on to me when I caught him watching me more intently that usual during the flight to New York. I tried to play off my lack of conversation as nothing, but it was futile, he was far too wise.

When we arrived in Ithaca, things progressed as well as you imagined they would. Vampires were not ones to dwell for lengthy periods of times on their problems.

Carlisle immediately jumped into teaching at Cornell, something he was quite good at. Though he did complain it wasn't as rewarding as being a doctor, it was necessary. After all, the story in Forks was that we were living in L.A instead of New York and if he started working at a hospital here someone might recognize him. Though it seemed unlikely that anyone in Forks would go all the way to New York for a physical or something of that nature.

Esme did what one could consider her hobby, remodeling homes. With our family's wealth she was able to buy up several properties around the city, hire people to renovate them, and oversee the entire creative process. She was quite content in doing that.

Jasper enrolled in Philosophy classes at Cornell, pursuing one of his several degrees.

And Emmett and Rosalie continued to travel and such as they usually did.

It had been a week since we left Forks, and I felt myself growing anxious. What was happening with Edward and Bella? He said he would make Bella forget about us, but I don't think he anticipated how hard that would be. Bella was a bright girl, and she would believe that there was more to what he was saying. If he made an excuse, she would see through it. If he lied, she would know. The only thing that would work is if he convinced her that he wasn't in love with her anymore. The thought tore at my dormant heart. I couldn't even think of how that would affect Bella, to hear that the love of her life didn't love her anymore. She would be devastated.

To my surprise, the door bell rang just as the thought crossed my mind.

I sprinted out of the room, flying down the stairs as Carlisle was greeting Edward at the door. Sliding down the railing, I bounded into Edward's arms as he looked at me blankly.

* * *

Jasper:

I watched from the kitchen as Edward stepped through the doorway. I turned my eyes up the staircase to Alice whom was rocketing toward us. Her arms spread out in front of her as she landed against Edward's chest.

I saw Edward tense, his blank eyes turning out to me. His hands touched lightly to Alice's shoulder, pushing her backward as he smiled weakly.

"Edward". Alice said hesitantly, her eyes flashing over his face. "How did it go"?

I felt his emotions before he had the opportunity to speak. He was distraught, broken, and numb. I bowed my head and faced Esme who was leaning against the counter next to me. Her kind eyes danced over my face, flickering to Edward as he spoke.

"It went brilliantly, she believed every word". He muttered backing away from Alice and Carlisle.

Carlisle was examining Edward sternly, noting every change of expression in his eyes. "You need to hunt". He whispered as Edward shook his head.

As his head turned in my direction, I saw his dark and vacant gaze. His eyes were tar black, an emotionless void. Again I felt his emotions. The longing, the pain, and the suffering he was trying to hide from the others. I couldn't take it. I clenched the counter top as Esme floated past me into the foyer. I heard Edward's feet thudding on the hard wood as he took off through the door once more.

The house was completely silent, Carlisle, Alice, Esme and myself having nothing to say. I looked up as Alice glided toward me, her smile warm, yet lacking the glimmer it usually had. Her hand touched against mine, her fingers interlacing in mine as she looked up at me. I followed her from the kitchen to the balcony that overlooked the forest. As the sounds of the animals and the waterfall in the distance washed over us, Alice leaned into my chest. I squeezed her shoulders tightly, holding her against me as I closed my eyes.

She felt the same as I did. As if someone had died. In truth someone did, Edward. His happiness died, the gleam in his eye had vanished, leaving a souless shell.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice:

Edward walked into the kitchen, his eyes moving slowly over the faces of his family members. Breathing softly, he met Emmett's weary gaze.

"How'd it go"? He said softly as Edward shrugged.

"It's fine. I need something from all of you". Edward said looking from Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and finally Jasper. Shutting his eyes, he spoke slowly. "I need you all to promise you won't interfere in her life anymore." He whispered looking directly at me as he opened his eyes.

"What"? I yelled as Jasper grabbed my hand quickly. "But why"?

"Because Alice, we've done enough damage as is. She needs to live a normal life and forget we ever existed." Edward said looking coldly at me.

"Do you really think she can survive on her own? The girl is an accident magnet". Rosalie said coldly as she folded her arms.

Shaking his head, Edward slammed his fists on the counter top. "Alice". He muttered coldly meeting my eyes. "Promise me you won't go looking for her future. Promise me if you see anything happening you won't interfere".

I shut my mouth tightly, my head shaking back and forth in defiance. How dare he tell me what to do about my visions. "I will not. What is something happens to Bella? Victoria is still out there, don't you think she'll want to avenge James. And if she can't find you then who do you think is going to be her next target"? I said narrowing my eyes as Edward fell silent. "If I see her dying I'm not going to just ignore it to keep you happy". I said folding my arms firmly over my chest.

"I will track Victoria, if nothing else I'll lure her to me. You cannot interfere Alice. If nothing else, we can give her the gift of a normal existance. We owe her that much".

"Don't worry Edward, we promise we will not interfere". Carlisle said placing his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward's eyes remained focused on me. "It isn't you I am worried about". He hissed as my eyes narrowed further and my lips pursed into a tight line.

"He is right Alice, let her go". Jasper said softly weaving his fingers in between mine.

My eyes widened, turning up at him. His gaze remained warm as he sent a wave of calm onto me. Something he rarely did as he didn't like using his gift on me. I looked at him fleetingly as I shook my head. Glaring back at Edward, I shrugged. "No promises". I muttered, pulling Jasper out of the room behind me.

We hurried up the stairs, Jasper slamming the door shut behind him as we entered our bedroom.

It was no or never, I had to plead my case to the one person who would have my back above all others.

"Jaz this isn't right. Bella could die". I said looking up at him from under my lashes. I hoped he wasn't too committed to keeping his promise to Edward to not hear me out.

"Alice, this is what Edward wants. He doesn't think you should interfere". He said softly looking down at me.

"But she could still die, and I would know. Do you think I could live with the guilt of knowing of her death and doing nothing?"

He shook his head smoothly as he slid his hands into his pockets. "I know it sounds cruel, but humans die. It was by my hand that she almost died at the party. If fate has it that she will die there isn't anything that can be done."

"But she's my best friend Jasper". I pleaded. I was begging him, begging him to just hear me out. No one in this house wanted to hear me out. He most of all should be the one listening to my logic. I looked up at him as he smirked.

"I thought I was your best friend?" He said with mock hurt.

"That's different Jaz". I said trying not to smile as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You're my best friend, my soul mate, my love, my world, my reason for existing, my sanity, but Bella needs my protection. I mean at least if I see Victoria going to Forks, you and I can stop her-"

"Alice, Alice, Alice". He muttered shaking his head. "That is just what he meant by interfering. And what would come of that? We'd uproot her life for the second time and just disappear out of it when Victoria is dead? How do you think she will feel then"? He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he looked down at me. His fingers pressed into my shoulder. "If you cannot promise him-"

"Jasper don't". I whispered looking weakly into his eyes. Damn him, he was going to do the one thing I couldn't avoid.

"Then promise me you won't interfere". He said smiling warmly as I shook my head.

Stepping backward, I clenched his wrists. "You know I cannot do that Jaz. I don't know what I'll see and I don't want to break a promise to you that I won't interfere. I'll promise you this though; if I don't foresee anything bad happening to her, then I won't interfere. But if I do, I will do what I can to save her. Agreed"?

He stared down at me silently, his brows furrowing together. I knew he wanted to keep his promise to Edward. Jasper's word was everything to him. But I couldn't make that promise. He had to understand. We eyed each other for a long time, his long sigh finally breaking the silence.

"Okay"? I whispered as he shook his head.

"I am keeping my promise to Edward." He said with another sigh.

"Fine." I muttered wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning agianst his chest. "Isn't it almost time for school"? I said glancing up at him.

"Don't go changing the subject". He said with a smirk as his eyes flashed to the clock on the desk. "But it is pretty close. I am going to get Carlisle." He whispered kissing my forehead lightly.

I released him silently, my arms drifting to my sides as I watched him pack his school bag. As he moved past me, he gave me a stern look. "Remember, no searching for her. I'll know if you're looking". He smirked touching his finger against his temple.

"I won't." I whispered as he leaned forward, lightly kissing me before disappearing downstairs. .


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper:

I sat in the back of the lecture hall, the tip of my pen drumming agianst my lip as I stared out the window. The professor's voice buzzed in my ears as my mind evaluated Alice's emotions. Though she was back at home, I still felt her emotions as strongly as if she were next to me. I suppose that happens when you are in love, there was no need for my gift in that way. But her emotions were strange, they kept flicking between boredom, to curious, to sad, to anxious.

I shook my head glancing down at my empty notebook.

She needed to let this go. The more she brought up Bella, the worst it was making everyone feel. Esme was obviously the most affected with the exception of Edward. Bella was like another daughter to her, even without being on a blood diet. We were all expecting Bella to become one of us, other than Edward whom was completely agianst it. And even though I was bothered by her overwhelmingly delicious smell of her blood, she was still quickly becoming like a sister to me.

I jumped as a soft flowery scent was nearing me. Turning my eyes to my right, I saw the girl next to me leaning forward.

"Do you understand any of this"? She whispered, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "I'm kinda getting confused".

"I understand bits and pieces". I lied, sucking my breath into my lungs. As the scent of her blood flowed down my nostrils, my throat instictively burned. It smelt so rich and pure, almost as tempting as Bella's.

"I guess I picked the wrong course to take". She said with a dry laugh as her nails drummed the surface of the desk.

"Well it's easier to understand the second time around". I muttered turning my eyes toward my book.

"Did you have him before? Or did you already take this course".

"You might say that". I whispered shaking my head. This was afterall my seventh go at college, but she didn't need to know that.

She sighed heavily, her chest rising as she breathed.

I jumped up as the bell rang, shoving my books into my back swiftly. "See you". I muttered politely as I flew past her down the steps toward the door.

As I sped out into the hallway, I continued to not breath as people trickled past me. Breaking out into a jog, I hurried across the lawn toward the medical building on the far side of campus. Digging into my pocket, I flipped open my phone dialing Alice's number quickly. Pressing the receiver to my ear, I smiled as her voice echoed.

"Hey Jaz". She sang into the phone.

"Hello beautiful. Are you being good"? I smirked as I passed a group of girls sitting beneath a tree in the quad.

"Oh yeah. I went with Esme to one of the houses, just been helping her with little things."

"And the visions"? I said softly as I climbed the steps of the medical building.

She let out a sigh, probably adding an eye roll to it. "Yes Jaz. I'm ignoring them."

"Alright, just checking. I'll see you soon".

"Love you". She whispered before the line went dead.

As I walked through the empty halls toward Carlisle's office, I finally breathed. The smell of formaldehyde and rubber gloves filled my nose. Raising my hand beside his oak door, I smiled as it glided open.

"Hello Jasper". He said smoothly folding his hands in his sleeves.

"One might say you were the psychic. Do you have a minute"?

"Sure. I'm between classes anyway". He muttered locking the door as he stepped into the hall. "We can have lunch". He chuckled as I walked alongside him.

We walked quietly through the halls, Carlisle politely awknowledging different professors as they passed.

"So what was on your mind"? He said when we were finally alone.

"Alice needs to let this Bella thing go. I've told her already but I get the sense she's looking for visions and just not telling me".

"Well she is persistant. What we need is a distraction". Carlisle said nodding to a brunette grad student whom glided by. "It would have to be something big. Something she would focus all her attention on."

I felt my stomach twist in knots. There was one thing that would be able to distract her, something that would be time consuming.

Last year when we had fought James, Bella said that he mentioned something about knowing Alice. Something about her being in an asylum before she was changed. But he didn't say anything of whom changed her or where the asylum was located. All he said was that he was disgusted with her after she transformed, and the thrill of killing her was gone.

"You're thinking about what James said. That would definetely be a distraction."

"Yes". I whispered shaking my head. Alice did always wonder about her past, her family, her human life. But what could she gain from learning what she didn't know. Her parents were long dead and if she had any relatives they were probably dead as well. And what of her life in the asylum? Was James telling the truth? She would surely only be hurt to learn that she was committed whether because of something she did or her parent's decision.

But it was not my place. Alice needed to know of her past. I had memories of my human life, foggy as they were I still had them. Alice had nothing. No grounds to even know if her name were really Alice and not something else entirely.

"Would there be a way to get the records"? I said looking up at Carlisle.

He paused, his eyes turning toward the ceiling. "I suppose so. Though it would be hard considering the time she would have been committed. But I will try". He said looking back at me softly.

"Good. Perhaps she will let Bella go when she knows of herself". I said with a shaky nod as Carlisle smiled. "I'd better let you go".

"I'll see you at home". Carlisle muttered clapping his hand on my shoulder before turning away. .


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Jasper:

I hurried through the parking lot, my back swinging loosely at my side. A cool breeze brushed up the asphalt and up my body as students around me shivered. Rubbing my arms roughly, I shook my head. The illusion of being human was sure time consuming. Snapping the keys from my pocket, I unlocked Rosalie's convertible, tossing my bag into the back seat.

As I sped down the street, my mind wandered to Alice's emotions. Nearing the house, I felt a spike of lust shoot through me. I was still a few blocks off but she must have already seen me coming. I clenched the wheel firmly as another jab of lust hit me. That mynx, such a distraction. I slowed to a stop in the driveway, leaping over the door fluidly. Running up the steps into the house, I said a quick hello to Esme as I hurried toward the stairs.

I appeared at the door of our bedroom, my ear catching her soft humming as I pressed my hand on the knob.

I walked into the room finding her quickly in the middle of her closet. Wrapping my arms around her stomach, I pulled her backward against me. "What was that about earlier"? I whispered into her hair as she smirked.

"I was just admiring that jacket of yours." She whispered pointing off toward the far corner of the closet that I claimed as my own. "You hardly wear it anymore yet you look so good in it". She said smiling up at me as she turned around. She ran her fingers up the side of my cheek into my hair as her eyes danced over my face. "How was school"?

"Fine. Boring". I muttered as she leaned up to kiss me. Wrapping my arms around her lower back, I lifted her from the ground carrying her slowly toward the bed.

"Aw. Sorry it was boring". she smirked, leaning backward as we sat on the mattress.

My eyes moved slowly over her face as I released her, my hand lingering on hers. We fell into a comfortable silence as she draped her legs over mine as she laid on her back. Biting my lip lightly, I stared down at her. "Alice"? I whispered as her eyes turned up to me brightly. Taking a breath, I looked away. "Did you give any thought to what James said"? I ventured softly as she remained silent.

I watched her sit up, her hands brushing over my forearm as she looked out the window. "Not too much. I am scared of what I might learn about myself.

I reached out to her, my fingers trailing through her short hair.

She looked at me, her head tilting into my open palm. "Why was I committed? Did I do something wrong"?

"I'm sure that isn't the case". I whispered as she closed her eyes.

"People who are committed to insane asylums are either a danger to themselves or others". She muttered, her lips grazing my skin. "I _must_ have done something".

I nodded slowly as her eyes turned toward me. "I think you should look into it. I know when we first met you talked about wanting to remember your past and you were sad that you couldn't. I don't want you to be sad".

She smiled lightly, her fingers gliding down my neck. "I'm not sad. I suppose I do want to know somethings. Did I have a family? Who were they? Why-" She trailed off, her lip quivering. "Why they let me go to an asylum".

I shook my head, my hand closing around the back of her neck. "You don't have to if it makes you upset. It doesn't matter what happened in your past because if it didn't happen I never would have had met you". I watched her smile, her lips pressing against mine.

"Will you go with me? If it requires me leaving home will you come?" She said looking up through her lashes at me.

"You needn't ask. You already know the answer." I whispered kissing her lips lightly.

* * *

Alice:

I thought it was strange that Jasper brought up James, but I knew his intentions. Distraction. Very clever Jaz. But I did try to respect my promise to not interfere unless she was in danger.

Jasper and I walked downstairs to join Emmett and Rosalie in the living room. After a quick scan of the room, I realized someone was missing. "Where's Edward?" I whispered looking at Rosalie. She shrugged casually looking at Emmett as he spoke.

"He went hunting". He muttered softly, his eyes turning back to the t.v.

"Hunting"? I whispered looking back at Jasper.

Hunting was just an excuse, he wanted to be alone we all knew it. How long would he be this way? Would he go back to how he was before Bella? An empty shell who just existed yet didn't live. I wouldn't stand for it yet there was nothing that could be done. I walked alongside Jasper, falling smoothly into the couch as the room became quiet. Esme walked into the room a moment later, her eyes locking on the trees behind the large glass window.

I sighed, my eyes falling shut as Jasper clenched my hands.

Though I was trying to ignore visions of Bella, it didn't mean that I didn't have them. I saw her decision to not speak to anyone about Edward was affecting her life dramatically. All her friends stopped calling, she rarely spoke to Charlie or Renee, and she wandered around the house with a stoic expression. Then I saw her decision to rip out the stereo we'd bought her, I can understand that. It reminded her of her true love and the life she longed for.

Shaking my head, I leaned into Jasper's shoulder, my hand squeezing his bicep.

The front door opened a crack, Carlisle stepping cautiously over threshold. His eyes moved over us as he smiled weakly. Turning toward the kitchen he disappeared as Esme followed silently behind.

I jumped up from the couch, Jasper's eyes flicking to me for a moment before he fell back into conversation with Emmett.

"Carlisle". I called walking into the kitchen as he and Esme spoke softly.

"Yes Alice"? He said, his expression brightening as he looked at me.

Leaning against the counter top, I looked up into his eyes. "So I suppose Jasper is trying to distract me, he must have spoke to you already".

He smiled knowingly as he placed his hands on the counter. "Well he mentioned it."

"Would there be anyway of knowing if what James said was true? You don't think they destroyed all the records do you"?

Carlisle paused, his head shaking back and forth slightly. "From the asylum, possibly. But there is a national records building in D.C. They have pretty much every case on file, I'm sure you could find it."

I nodded slowly, the promise of possibly learning something about my past spiking my interest. "Okay." I whispered looking from him to Esme.

"You know you really don't have to do this if you don't want to". Esme said softly, her hand gently resting on mine.

"It's alright Esme, I wanna know why I was in an asylum". I choked out the last word, as a lump formed in my throat. Could I really have been in an asylum? Was I crazy? Did I try to hurt someone? I shook my head as they examined me carefully. Something about my expression must have bothered them. Smiling up at them, I glided from the room back to the couch.

Curling up into Jasper's chest, I closed my eyes and listened to them talk.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice:

A month passed slowly by, Edward's mood did not improve. Time meant nothing to vampires, yet it still bothered everyone that he was still so depressed.

Rosalie and Emmett went traveling, back packing through Europe. They'd done that a few times already, but I supposed they wanted to escape Edward's mood swings. Carlisle continued at Cornell, as did Jasper. I helped Esme with her renovating of the houses, yet still nothing seemed to lift my mood.

Visions of Bella became few and far apart, growing stranger with each one. There'd be times where I just saw her speaking alone. But as I promised Jasper, I ignored the visions.

Carlisle came home one day in October, a paper clenched in his hands. He met Jasper and I in the kitchen, sliding the paper across the counter top with a smile.

"I found the address of the records building." He sifted into his brief case pulling out a stack of six thick manilla folders. "I wasn't sure what was useful or not, so I did some research or patients admitted into different asylums from 1910 to 1930". His expression turned grim. "Perhaps you could find something in there".

I smiled appreciatively, my hands curling around one of the folders as Jasper took the other stack. "Thank you Carlisle. I know it's stressful doing this-"

"It is no bother". He said with a wave as Esme walked to his side, her hand wrapping around his waist.

I turned to Jasper, his eyes examining me silently. "Can you help me Jaz"? I whispered as he nodded slowly.

He nodded politely, darting from the room toward our bedroom. Flashing a smile at Carlsile and Esme, I turned and fluttered after him.

* * *

Jasper:

We sat in our bedroom, stacks and stacks of paper strewn across the wood floors. I curled my legs beneath me as Alice sat a few feet away flitting through papers on her lap. My eyes flickered to her for a moment, lingering on her face. What did she think of all this? Her emotions were calm, nothing out of the ordinary. Though I expected it to spike when she found something out about herself.

I turned down to the stack on my lap, my fingers flying through the pages. My eyes darted over the names and faces. Their cases all were similar. Schizophrenia, Paranoia, self mutilation. Surely Alice could not be clumped together in this group. The dark eyes of the photographs stared up at me blankly, a haunting reminder of the souls whom were committed.

Alice's hands flickered through the folders, her brows pulling closer together as she frowned.

I watched her eyes widen, her emotions flashing to fear, into confusion, to sadness. I flashed to her side, my hands on her shoulders as I looked down at the paper in her hand.

There on the page, beneath a blanket of thick black hair, Alice stared up at me sadly. "Alice". I whispered closing my hand around hers as it began to tremble.

She leaned backward against me, her hand squeezing mine.

"Are you alright"? I whispered into her hair, debating whether or not to tamper with her emotions. Better to not. She hated when I did.

Her eyes danced across the page as her fingers brushed over her face. "I had hair." She said with a half laugh, her eyes turning back to me weakly.

I ran my fingers through her short hair smiling down at her. "It doesn't matter to me, I prefer you the way you are".

She smiled, her emotions bursting with love and appreciation. Fear reclaimed itself as she turned away, to the paper. "Dellusions. Pyschotic episodes. Depression".

I fell silent, having nothing to say. What could I say to her? Nothing I could think of would bring her the comfort she needed.

She looked up toward the name of the case file. "Mary." She muttered glancing back at me. "Mary Alice Brandon".

Still I couldn't speak, my breath was caught in my lungs as I prepared myself to comfort her when she needed me to.

"Biloxi". She said with a shrug. "That is where the ayslum was." Her fingers flickered through the pages behind it. "My parents". She muttered falling into a deeper state of depression.

I wanted so badly to alter her mood, yet kept myself from doing it. Wrapping my arms tightly around her shoulders, I leaned my chin against her neck. "Does it say anything of them?" I whispered as she shook her head.

"No. Just the day I was committed."

She sighed, the stack of papers lowering onto her lap. Turning back to me, she smiled lightly. "That was enlightening".

"Alice you don't-"

She shook her head, her fingers curling around my wrist. "I wanted to know my past. It wasn't a happy one yes but-" She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back on my chest. "At least I feel better knowing that we both had a dark checkered past".

"I don't". I hissed as she looked up at me. "You didn't deserve it. You deserve so much better".

She laughed dryly, her eyes turning toward the ceiling. "Would you have prefered I have a happy little life like Rose? About to be engaged and living a prevleged existance in New York"?

I growled as I jumped in front of her, my hands holding firmly to her shoulders. "Yes! Yes I would have! You didn't deserve to be committed into an asylum like a criminal, you deserve so much more than that"! I snapped as she smiled lightly at me. Resting her hand on my cheek, she leaned forward.

"If I hadn't then my future would have been different and I would never have met you". Her lips brushed against mine as she kissed me. "I regret nothing. Much less something I can't even remember."

I pulled her against my chest, my hands pressing into the space between her shoulder blades. Her hands trailed up my back clenching lightly to my shirt. "Biloxi". She muttered as I looked softly at her. She leaned forward, her hands touching against my chest as she stared into my eyes. "Will you come with me?"

I nodded quickly, there was no reason for her to even ask me such a thing. "Of course."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Alice:

I had made the decision soon after finding my admission file. Closing my eyes tightly, I leaned into Jasper's shoulder, watching the vision play out before my eyes.

We were in Mississippi, driving down a long stretch of empty highway. A thicket of trees stretched out around us as we turned down a dirt road. Jasper parked the car, his hand clenching tightly to mine as he stepped out. A wall of crumbling, charred bricks stood in the space between the closely grown trees. A high iron archway was above us, rusted letters on it's face.

I trembled as another vision flashed, clenching Jasper's shirt, I fell into it.

This time we were in a graveyard, knee high California grass in every direction. Moss covered tomb stones littered the ground, most of the names washed away by time. We strode silently through the grass, stopping in front of a solitary grave near the fence.

Another vision hit me soon after: We were in a library, dim light shining on both of our faces as we poured over old newspaper articles.

So this was to be our next move, to find out whatever we could about our past. Very well. Pulling myself from the vision, I stared up at Jasper's wide and concerned eyes.

"What is the plan"? He muttered, his lips moving swiftly.

I smiled up at him, pushing out a wave of peace. I wanted his expression to ease, and him to be calm. It worked as he smiled.

"We're going on a road trip". I whispered softly as he nodded.

"Just like old times?" He grinned as I weaved my fingers into his hand.

"Like old times. It's not any time soon. December I believe."

"Alright, plenty of time for me to take off of school". He pulled me to my feet as he stood up. We walked to the window, gliding over the folders and stacks of documents silently. He pulled me against his chest as we stared over the trees and roof tops of the distant houses.

"I suppose Carlisle should get those documents back to wherever he unearthed them".

"All but one"? He whispered peering down at me as I nodded.

"Yeah. But it should make for good reading fodder". I smirked as his expression darkened. "Kidding". I said lightly as he shook his head.

"If doing this is going to upset you further-"

"It won't". I said simply. "Sure something's will be upsetting. But I'm not alone in this". I squeezed his hand as he smiled sheepishly.

"No. Never". He glanced back over his shoulder as a melody crawled up the stairs and through the wall. "Though I wish I could say the same for someone else."

I glanced backward as well, listening to Edward drum away at the piano. It was no longer the soft, gentle melody he played for Bella, but instead an intense, thundering pulse of notes. Shaking my head I looked back at Jasper. "I wished he'd just decide to go back already, then all of this would be done with".

"Not likely." Jasper said softly, his eyes turning away. Though he made no mention of it, I knew he was blaming himself. So Jasper. Hopefully this whole thing was only temporary. Then Edward could go back to her and Jasper could stop blaming himself for driving them apart in the first place.

  
*************************************************************************************

We returned the folders to Carlisle later that day, with one exception, as he expected. He joked that it shouldn't be a problem if the actual _patient_ wanted to keep their own folder. That was true, even if the Alice in the contents of the folder in no way could have been me.

There were so many entries made by either by doctors or orderlies explaining my strange behavior. Jasper and I lay in bed at night, reading some of the harrowing stories of psychotic episodes in which I'd screamed and thrashed in my bed as three men tried to restrain me.

I saw Jasper shutter out of the corner of my eye, a surprising thing because he had experienced a life far worse than this. What with the war in his human life and the war of his vampire life, I was sure something like this would seem like nothing to him. I suppose he shuttered because he was thinking about a tiny thing like me requiring three men to restrain me.

An entry was made by one of the nameless orderlies, describing an incident where I assumed was me having a vision. How I stared blankly out into space for several minutes and then snapped back to attention, screaming and weeping loudly. I talked of what was described as 'nonsense', babbling on about a fire that would consume one of the wings of the hospital. The man eventually questioned his own sanity as what I predicted came to pass.

I laid backward on Jasper's forearm, turning my gaze toward his dark iris'. "Have you hunted recently"?

He shook his head silently, glancing at me weakly. "It isn't nearly as much fun alone. What with Carlisle at the hospital all day, Emmett gone and Edward in a coma, I haven't anyone to go hunting with."

"Why not take Esme"? I asked as he shook his head slowly.

"I'd much rather go with you. And besides I don't want to leave you alone."

I folded my arms tightly, glaring at him angrily. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself"! I hissed as he chuckled softly.

"I know that love. I just feel this is my place. We always said we would learn of your past together. I want to know every minute detail, even being as irrelevant as it is. I just feel closer to you knowing everything small about you". He kissed my forehead softly as I smiled.

"It shouldn't be long now. We'll be heading down to Buloxi very shortly".

Jasper nodded lightly, his hand tightening around my neck. "Very good love." He kissed my nose lightly before dragging his lips down to mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper:

Alice was right, time seemed to pass quicker after the discovery of her admission into the hospital. But everything around us remained the same. With one exception.

Edward came into the house a few days later, announcing a noble quest to exterminate the vampire named Victoria. He said that he would track her down and slay her as to better protect Bella's existence. Of course Esme and Alice protested, and since Rosalie and Emmett were out traveling they could make no arguments. Carlisle of course relented, even though he knew Edward was a terrible tracker, he figured it was best not to argue. I of course could say nothing, as I was the very cause of all this.

Within that day he was gone, and the house felt more dead than ever before. It didn't help that everyone let their emotions take control of them, and me, but once again, I could say nothing.

Carlisle spent even less time at home once Edward had left, and Esme.. Well Esme tried to cope, but I could taste her anguish. I was only too relieved when Alice came to me to announce our trip.

We packed our things and loaded them into Carlisle's car, and after bidding farewell to our 'parents' we headed off to Buloxi.

We drove day and night, as time was not an issue. We rarely saw any other cars on the road, and even fewer humans. Perhaps they were aware of what sat behind the tinted glass of the luxury car, the evil within one would say. I stifiled a chuckle. There was only one evil thing in the car, and it was me, Alice was as always pure and free of sin, just as she was when I first met her.

She sat with the window down with her hand out, making aimless circles in the air. She grinned brightly up at me, as the sun shined down on her skin, filling the car with glimmers of light. I couldn't hide my smile.

It had been so long since she and I had been able to travel alone. Not as if we didn't have opportunities, we were not prisioners of the family. But we just never had a purpose for leaving the house for a period of time. Maybe perhaps we should do things like this more often.. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind, as they were always encouraging us to spend time out of the house. Maybe later she and I could go back to San Francisco.. That was always such an entertaining city, especially when we had lived there in the sixties..

Her hand suddenly clasped on my forearm. "Here's the turn off". She muttered quickly, pointing at an unremarkable cluster of trees.

I turned off the road sharply, and the car jolted as we rolled over the rocks and grassy knolls. "I suppose Carlisle would regret loaning us his car after he sees this". I muttered as Alice smiled.

"I'm sure he won't mind. Otherwise we'll buy him a new one."

"We should have took the Jeep". I whispered as we parked beside the trees. "Do you think someone will try to steal it if we leave it out here"?

"Maybe a deer." Alice muttered looking over the empty road. "No one goes down this road anymore.. I checked". She whispered pointing at her temple.

"Alright". I said curling the keys into my palm as I stepped out of the seat.

Alice was at my side a moment later, her hand closed around my forearm.

"This is it"? I muttered as we started walking into the trees.

"Yes. The road wasn't used for quite some time, and well, people just forgot it was here". She whispered softly as she looked around.

By the looks of the forest and the overgrowth of folige, no one would guess there was ever a asylum here. It reminded me of the field of my childhood home. When I'd gone to visit it some decades ago, it was nothing but weeds, and the foundation of the house was barely visible amongst the grass and other plant life. I suddenly felt sad.. Alice felt it too as her finger began stroking against on of the scars on my arm.

We walked for several minutes, before finally finding the old, cobblestone driveway of the asylum. And then, with the sun shining on it, we saw what was left of the old asylum.

It looked just like something out of 'The World's Scariest Places', with it's skeleton of charred bricks and shattered glass littering the grass around it. The archway in front of it was covered in moss and rust and no one, not even us could make out the name.

Alice stood perfectly still, her hand trembling on my arm. Closing my hand over her's I watched her expression become calm again.

It was surreal really, looking upon the place where the Alice of the past was once committed. Or rather 'Mary' was committed.

But seeing it now, crumbling and covered in vines and weeds, it seemed like nothing.

Alice glided forward and I released her hand, allowing her to walk ahead of me. Silently she touched one of the bricks, kneeling down on the driveway. Closing her eyes, her fingers trailed across the stones, following some random pattern in her mind. Suddenly she jarred back, flying back to my side with such a ferocity, it scared me as well.

"What is it"? I muttered clenching her shoulders as she stared blankly at the ground.

She shook her head sharply, her eyes turning back up at me quickly. "Can we go"? She whispered almost hysterically.

I nodded, scooping her off her feet fluidly as I broke into a sprint back to the car. Alice rarely ever let me do this to her, so clearly her mind must have been on something else. When we arrived back at the car, I pulled her against my chest tightly.

"Oh Alice". I muttered into her hair as she remained frozen.

Slowly her hands found their way around my waist as she clenched me to her. "Let's just go Jazz." She muttered into my shirt emotionlessly. "Le'ts go".

"Of course".. I whispered hurrying to the car as she fell silent again.

As we sped back onto the road, she loosened in her seat. Her hand was clenched tightly around mine, as the wind blew across her cheeks roughly.

"Are you alright love"? I whispered as she glanced at me with a sigh.

"I think I... I might have seen a... A memory".

It took me a moment to speak.. Alice had never had a memory before, and what could have triggered it I could not know. Was it that place? That stone she'd touched? What could have-

"I don't know Jazz". She said leaning against my arm. "It really wasn't anything terrible, just shocking really."

I couldn't help but ask. "What did you see"?

She leaned her nose into my arm as her fingers drummed against my knuckles. "I saw myself lying there.. On the stones.."

Then there was silence and we did not speak of the memory from that moment on.

* * *

**So hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it seemed a little jumpy but i don't know, that's just how it came out.. **

**But thanks for the reviews and adding this story to your favs.. **

**Keep tuned in as an update should be coming sooner rather than later. **

**Anu**


End file.
